Right In Two
by Reach Down
Summary: 《Kuroko's racing heart was slowing its pace, and he slowly let out a deep breath. Earth was no more. All of his hard work had went to waste.》A story in which Kuroko plays God and gives his creation freewill, only to regret it later on. (WARNING: Mentions of procreation, violence)


The darkness consumed the only living thing in the nonexistent universe. They levitated by their own power weightlessly. They closed their eyes, seeing the usual blackness they were used to. They peeled the orbs back open. They had created light. Blindingly bright _light_.

There was light, but what was there to shine on?

First, they looked down on themself. Nothing was there. What were they? Nothing. That had to be changed. They thought of the most complex thing they could ever imagine and divided it into four main parts. Billions of nerve fibers. Over eighty six billion cells. Twenty five watts of electricity.

The brain was made. While they may not have needed one, it was more for looks than anything else. For that same matter, they would like to have another name besides God.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Fair enough. Perhaps they should mold themself something, just for looks again. They stared down at the blank space below. Eyes closed and opened again to reveal one of the most complex creations. The voice. The constant shedding of skin. The one hundred trillion cells that could not be magnified by the naked eye. God had created eyes a long time ago to have a better view of their surroundings, which just so happened to be nothing for the longest time. That was all changing.

The body was done. Something that they felt needed to be there was between their legs. It felt very nice to touch. They would remember that.

Tetsuya wanted more. In the blink of their newly made eyelashes, golden gates appeared. A trail of gold appeared before them, and as they followed it, they were lead to a house also made of gold. They would call it seyon, their home. More was needed.

With the snap of their fingers, a blob of grey flashed before them. Tetsuya played with it, stretching it at every angle. They tried a cubic shape, but that seemed off. They tried rolling it out flat, but that felt odd. They did something that felt sort of awkward. Their hands rolled the blob into a sphere. A perfect sphere.

They snapped their fingers, and the sphere turned completely hard. They would call the material metal. Then, a scorching coat of what they named lava was spread over it. Dirt, tons and tons of dirt was generously thrown over that. They liked that name, dirt.

Earth was made.

They ran their thin, pale fingers over their new creation, and vegetation immediately sprouted from the dirt. Grass, shrubs, trees full of fruit, and shrubs covered the round ball. With just one thought of it in their mind, water poured over seventy percent of the surface. They moved what they called plates, and mountains were formed. Kuroko grinned at his wonderful work.

With that done, they examined what they had so far. It was a good start, but Tetsu was nowhere near finished.

In the flash of what they labeled as lighting, clouds were created, pouring down water from the oceans below. God created sound to go along with the lightning. They called it thunder. The vibrations sent chills down their spine, and they shuddered at the sensation.

A new thought came to mind. _Insects._ More living, breathing creatures like themself. In the beat of a heart, ladybugs, butterflies, Amazonian beetles, wasps, earth worms, crickets, and thousands of other organisms were in existence.

More ideas bloomed, nearly overwhelming their beautiful mind. Animals! Large insects in a nutshell, but nonetheless, they were created. Ant eaters, ground hogs, zebras, jaguars. _Birds._ The only species equipped to fly with their wings, unless you were the unlucky ostrich, penguin, etc. They flew miraculously as Kuroko gazed upon them in awe. Tetsu especially loved the flamingos.

They snapped their fingers, and what they tagged as fish were made in all different shapes and sizes, ruling the bodies of water. Amphibians and other creatures were also added to earth.

God gazed upon their creation. It was unbelievably gorgeous. They wondered what it was like for all of the animals down there. The critters must have been having a blast on the new beaches, with seashells, starfish and everything.

Something was missing.

God closed their eyes and put their hands up to their forehead in deep thought. Earth needed one more thing, something huge. Something to sort of rule down their for them and keep God entertained. It was then that the best, and later worst, idea sprung.

Kuroko looked at it's own body image. Baby blue hair would not be natural on earth. Red, brown, black, grey, and blonde would be the only suitable shades. Skin would vary from light to dark, but only from black to white, with the possible exception of a red and yellow tint for some.

The human race was added to existence. They stood up, looking around at the trees that surrounded them as their creator watched with amazed eyes. One rubbed the trunk of a tree, then hugged it in an awkward manner. A different pair ran into the ocean and splashed water at eachother. One with dark hair and tan skin rubbed the head of a wild elephant, and the animal seemed to like the attention it got.

They created sounds. To Kuroko's ears, it sounded like complete gibberish. That is, until he poked the head of the one with dark hair. The human pointed at the elephant and said in a rough accent, _"elephant_. Kuroko was pleased as other humans began to gather around, repeating the word. They were learning.

While the sight warmed God's heart, they knew there was one more thing that needed to be in the picture. A companion for the human. The ones with what Kuroko called a penis would be man, and the ones with a vagina would be called women. The two of them would procreate.

God thought to himself that he himself must have been a man, because he too had a penis. Kuroko was a man.

The men and women interacted with eachother immediately. They seemed pleased in the company of eachother. Tetsuya eyed them fascinatedly as two connected their lips. It was a strange display of affection, but acceptable. He snapped his fingers, and all of their genitalia had varieties of leaves covering them. That would have to do until the humans could find something themselves.

Kuroko's mouth fell open when two men began rolling around on the beach, seeming like they wanted to hurt the other. God felt a surge of anger come over himself, but it washed away quickly. His creation would have freewill.

Rain poured down on the people, and they scurried for shelter. The men gathered sticks and branches and built what Kuroko guessed was to keep from getting wet. God wondered why they minded the rain, but didn't question it. Children and women were the first to go in the shelter incase there wasn't enough room for everyone, but there was. God also pondered on the fact that women and children were winded with more manners than the men. Still, he let it be.

Generations passed, and civilization began moving forward. Somehow, humanity believed that there was a world outside their own, when in reality there was only their God's home beyond their own place. It must have been in their heads. Villages were built, and people had long ago begun the proprocess of reproduction, as did other species. Earth was coming along beautifully, despite the lies many lived.

The more time passed, the more advanced the world was. More conflicts arose. Countries were at war for power. Random acts of violence were a regular thing and rarely had a fair penalty. False religious groups were coming to the surface and into the mainstream, being worshiped and put under categories like Christianity and Buddhism. Kuroko was angered by this, but did nothing to stop it. They had their freewill.

By the year marked 3029, the world was rubbish. Men were with other men, and sexually transmitted diseases were more common than not in most grown adults. Political parties were tearing eachother down in hopes of overpowering the other. Acts of violence were not so random now, but nothing was done to stop them. Fathers were abandoning their children. The world was at war with itself. Many species had become extinct. Innocence no longer existed. Still, God did not intervene. Afterall, he was only the creator of all things, light or dark.

Years and years flew by, but things had only worsened. Kuroko had enough of this madness. He gracefully reached down to grab the hand of a man that was about to slap his only child on the face, only to find his entire arm getting pulled down to the earth. He did nothing to stop it, for he couldn't risk hurting his precious creation. Many gathered around his arm that was sprawled out amongst the earth ground, crushing many homes and businesses. Out of the blue, he felt a sharp stab at his wrist. He averted his attention to the afflicted area, only to find that his own masterpiece had stabbed him with a pocket knife. Kuroko's face burned red with anger.

The people threw large ropes over his arm to keep it still, and began their small torture. Some burned with their lighters, while others preffered stabbing or shooting at the very hands that had created them. Kuroko tugged at his arm lightly, hoping that they would take the hint and let him go. That was not the case.

God's arms were scorched from the flames, and blood seeped from his ivory skin as people continued to jab at it with their knifes. Some climbed on top of his arm to find new places to stab, while others stuck to their place on the ground. A lady pointed up at God's face, and the hateful mob roared and cheered. He watched anxiously as their small feet slammed against his skin and skid to a halt at his neck where they began their next attack. A torch was put to his jawline, leaving a nasty burn. Some little boys had their pocket knives out again and stabbed him on the shoulder, making him gasp in pain.

God had had enough.

He ripped his arm up from it's place, hearing the satisfying snap of the ropes and the screams of the small people _he_ created. His children defied him, and he would not have it any longer.

Little bodies on the earth fled away from the furious God. Some watched in horror as their loved ones got crushed with Kuroko's own sweaty hands. They had turned against their savior, and he was only getting revenge.

He picked up the earth that he had molded himself and crushed it with bare hands, splitting it right in two. Houses and towers pricked his sensitive skin, but God was too busy to notice. Heart shattering cries could be heard from elderly women crying for their husbands and grandkids, but for Kuroko, it only motivated him to continue. They all deserved pain for putting their own absolute master through troubles.

The large man threw the sphere down on the golden path beneath his feet and stomped on it with all of his might, fully intending to end the life of every living thing on it. Each and every one of them deserved death.

Kuroko's racing heart was slowing it's pace, and he slowly let out a deep breath. Earth was no more. All of his hard work had went to waste.

God closed his eyes, and in an instant, a grey blob like the one from earlier appeared before him.


End file.
